land_of_evertidefandomcom-20200213-history
Mythopoeia
● Flora: 1. Redwood: Sequoia sempervirens 2. Rose: Rosa 3. Tulips: Tulipa 4. Lily: Liliaceae 5. Carnations: Dianthus caryophyllus 6. Olive tree: Olea Europaea 7. Carrot: Daucus Carota Subsp. Sativus 8. Tomato: Solanum Lycopersicum 9. Potato: Solanum Tuberosum 10. Cucumber: Cucumis sativus 11. Eggplant: Solanum melongena 12. Radish: Raphanus raphanistrum subsp. sativus 13. Garlic: Allium sativum 14. Onion: Allium cepa 15. Blackeyed Susan: Rudbeckia hirta 16. Daffodil: Narcissus 17. Sago Palm: Cycas revoluta 18. Walnut Tree: Juglans 19. Watermelon: Citrullus Lanatus 20. Pineapple: Ananas comosus 21. Kiwi: Actinidia deliciosa 22. Yellow Water Lily: Nuphar Japonica 23. Troll Berry: Solanum Dulcamara: Solanum Torre Dulcamara 24. Agave: Agave tequilana: Agave Tehcralana 25. Red-Eyed Wattle: Acacia Cyclops 26. Bramrose: Rosoideae Bramotas (vampires wear them to ward off werewolves) 27. Caliandra Califorica 28. Wolfbane: Aconitum; Isaacus Aconitum 29. Dwarf-flowered heartless: Hexastylis Naniflora 30. California Poppy: Eschscholzia californica 31. Colombine: Aquilegia 32. Western Sycamore: Platanus racemosa 33. Siberian Apricots: Prunus Sibirica 34. Japanese Apricots: Prunus Mume 35. American Apricots: Prunus Americana 36. Pomegranate: Punica granatum 37. Cantalope: Cucumis melo var. cantalupensis 38. Banana: Musa acuminata 39. Lemon: Citrus × limon 40. Orange: Citrus × sinensis 41. Coconut: Cocos nucifera 42. Blackberry: Rubus 43. Papaya: Carica papaya 44. Spinach: Spinacia oleracea 45. Kale: Brassica oleracea var. sabellica 46. Celery: Apium graveolens 47. Mimulus: Diplacus aurantiacus 48. Passion Flower: Passiflora caerulea 49. Gaillardia aristata 50. Red-hot poker: Kniphofia uvaria 51. Scilla 52. Lady’s Glove: Digitalis purpurea 53. Lily of the Valley: Convallaria majalis 54. Garden Verbena: Verbena hybrida 55. Cock’s Comb: Celosia 56. Cup of Gold Vine: Solandra maxima 57. Hemp: Cannabis 58. Jasmine: Jasminum 59. Gold-and-Silver Honeysuckle: Lonicera japonica 60. Poison Ivy: Toxicodendron radicans 61. Virginia Creeper: Parthenocissus quinquefolia 62. Hydrangea 63. Foxgloves: Digitalis 64. Amaryllis 65. Jequirity: Abrus precatorius 66. tulip Humilis: Alba Coerulea Oculata' 67. Tobacco: Nicotiana tabacum 68. Oleander: Nerium oleander 69. White Snakeroot: Ageratina altissima 70. Water Hemlock: Cicuta maculate 71. Deadly Nightshade: Atropa belladonna 72. Summer Poinsettia: Amaranthus tricolor 73. Canna: Canna x generalis 74. Magpie: Aquilegia vulgaris 75. Burning Bush: Euonymus alatus 76. Alamo cottonwood: Populus fremontii 77. Queen Palm: Syagrus romanzoffiana 78. Desert Fan Palm: Washingtonia filifera 79. Echinocactus 80. Creosote Bush: Larrea tridentata 81. Indian Lotus: Nelumbo Nucifera 82. Wild Rice: Zizania 83. Water Caltrop: Trapa Natans 84. Western Skunk Cabbage: Lysichiton americanus 85. Scarlet Belle: Sarracenia 86. Najas: Najas Marina 87. Creeping Water-Primrose: Ludwigia peploides 88. Hornwort: Ceratophyllum demersum 89. Nipa Palm: Nypa fruticans 90. Glueweed: Gloiopeltis furcata 91. Knotweed: Polygonum 92. Water-Shield: Brasenia schreberi 93. Yarrow: Achillea millefolium 94. Saltbush: Atriplex 95. Meadowsweet: Filipendula ulmaria 96. Field Horsetail: Equisetum arvense 97. Broadleaf Arrowhead: Sagittaria latifolia 98. Water Mint: Mentha aquatica 99. Marsh Marigold: Caltha palustris 100. Common Ried: Phragmites australis ● Fauna: 1.Northern Pygmy Owl: Glaucidium Californicum 2.California Newt: Taricha Torosa 3.San Francisco Garter Snake: Thamnophis Sirtalis Tetrataenia 4.Golden Trout: Oncorhynchus Mykiss Aguabonita 5.Harbor Seals: Phoca vitulina 6.Elephant Seals: Mirounga 7.Sea Lions: Otariinae 8.Sea Otters: Enhydra lutris 9.Killer Whales: Orcinus orca 10.Humpback Whale: Megaptera novaeangliae 11.Gray Whales: Eschrichtius robustus 12.Great White Shark: Carcharodon carcharias 13. Grizzy Bear: Ursus Arctus Californicus 14. Raccoon: Procyon lotor 15. Coyote: Canis latrans 16. Pacific seahorse: Hippocampus Ingens 17. Short-Beaked Common Dolphin: Delphinus delphis 18. Western Gray Squirrel: Sciurus griseus 19. Mountain Beaver: Aplodontia rufa 20. California Chipmunk: Tamias obscurus 21. Big Brown Bat: Eptesicus fuscus 22. Silver-Haired Bat: Lasionycteris noctivagans 23. Snowshoe Hare: Lepus americanus 24. Brush Rabbit: Sylvilagus bachmani 25. Bighorn Sheep: Ovis Canadensis 26. Mule Deer: Odocoileus hemionus 27. Wild Boar: Sus scrofa 28. Domestic Pig: Sus scrofa domesticus 29. Cattle Cows: Bos taurus 30. American Crow: Corvus brachyrhynchos 31. Common Raven: Corvus corax 32. Hummingbird: Trochilidae 33. Earthworm: Lumbricina 34. Blue Jay: Cyanocitta cristata 35. Pigeons: Columbidae 36. Turkey: Meleagris 37. Sheep: Ovis aries 38. Big-Belly Seahorse: Hippocampus abdominalis 39. Wolverine: Gulo Gulo 40. Tiger: Pantera Tigris 41. Bearded Dragon: Pogona 42. Hyacinth Macaw: Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus 43. Chinchilla: Chinchilla 44. Common Porcupine: Erethizon dorsatum 45. Platypus: Ornithorhynchus Anatinus 46. Dogs: Canis Lupus Familiaris 47. Cats: Felis catus 48. Horse: Equus caballus 49. Ball Python: Python regius 50. Llama: Lama Glama 51. Alpaca: Vicugna pacos 52. Snakes: Serpentes 53. Anaconda: Eunectes murinus 54. Mice: Mus 55. Lizards: Lacertilia 56. Komodo Dragon: Varanus komodoensis 57. Salamander: Caudata 58. Frog: Anura 59. Poison Dart Frog: Dendrobatidae 60. Toad: Chordata 61. Hedgehog: Erinaceinae 62. Ferrets: Mustela Putorius Furo 63. Weasel: Mustela 64. Quail: Coturnix Coturnix 65. Cockroach: Periplaneta Americana 66. Alligator: Alligator 67. Crocodile: Crocodylinae 68. Domestic Chicken: Galloanserae 69. Mantis: Mantodea 70. Elephant: Loxodonta 71. Red-Tailed Hawk: Buteo Jamaicensis 72. Turtle: Testudines 73. Tortoise: Testudinidae 74. Sea Turtles: Chelonioidea 75. Jerusalem Cricket: Stenopelmatus 76. Snakefly: Raphidioptera 77. Monarch Butterfly: Danaus Plexippus 78. Painted Lady: Cynthia 79. Battus philenor: Battus Philenor 80. California Scrub Jay: Aphelocoma Californica 81. Pelican: Pelecanus 82. Song Sparrow: Melospiza Melodia 83. Red-Shouldered Hawk: Buteo Lineatus 84. Western Bluebird: Sialia Mexicana 85. American Cliff Swallow: Petrochelidon Pyrrhonota 86. Hooded Oriole: Icterus Cucullatus 87. Western Kingbird: Tyrannus Verticalis 88. White-Tailed Kite: Elanus Leucurus 89. Snowy Plover: Charadrius Nivosus 90. Wilson’s Warbler: Cardellina Pusilla 91. Ocelot: Leopardus pardalis 92. Mule: Equus asinus × Equus caballus 93. Zonkey: Equus zebra × Equus asinus 94. Leopard: Panthera pardus × Panthera leo 95. Jaglion: Panthera onca × Panthera leo 96. Mosquitos: Culicidae 97. Dragonfly: Anisoptera 98. Grasshopper: Caelifera 99. Ladybug: Coccinellidae 100. Pika: Ochotona ● Conlang: All species are English speaking Pure blooded Vampires are familiar with latin. EX. one-eyed scum: labore sudatum est luscus EX. son of a squid whore: filius meretricis facta est lolligo EX. I would call you some horrible insult but your race is by far the lowest word I can think of, troll: Sed aliquod genus iniuriae memorem dira velim ultimo verbo cogitet longe Troglodytarum EX. Diseased Mongrel: mixtumque male habentes EX. pestering gnat: infestare excolantes culicem EX. short one: brevis est EX. We have a deal: habemus a paciscor EX. Understood sir: intellexerunt ' ' Trolls have an ancient language: Kor’ e ksh EX. Greetings: hetim (heh-teem) EX. I’m starving: antum ke (ahn-toom ke) EX. We need some drinks: Quanch che ku (kwanch chee coo) Ex. Men are idiots: gageng kes fuat (Gah-genj Ke-s foo-wat) EX. Help: scilio (see-lee-oh) EX. Fight me you welp: mati ke crendu (Mah-tee ke kren-doo)